


You're not alone

by NightPurity



Series: Let Shiro Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith doesn't like being part Galra, Keith trains when he's upset, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is there to comfort, could be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Keith is trying to come to terms with being part Galra, and training can only do so much. Shiro is there to remind him, just because he is part Galra, he isn't bad.





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as Platonic or Romantic, depends on how you want to read it.
> 
> Cross Posted to FF . net

 

Hissing, Keith ducked and rolled to the side, the sting of the Gladiator’s weapon having nicked him easily pushed aside. He lashed out with his bayard, the Gladiator easily blocking the attack and pushing Keith back. Ducking under another swing, Keith sprung forward, only for the Gladiator to barely block his attack.

 

Keith knew his movements were sloppy and mostly just instinctive actions, dodge, slash, block, back off, leap forward, dodge, swing. Pointless and not really training, but that didn’t matter. It was something to do, someway to release his emotions he didn’t know how to release. It wasn’t something he was used to, all his emotions usually became anger, at anything, at nothing.

 

So he trained more often than not, releasing the pent up emotions he didn’t know how to handle, his fear, his worry, his self hatred. The others may not treat him any different, but he knows and just  _ knowing _ what’s in his veins makes his attacks more heated. The sound of metal on metal, and his own harsh breathing drowned everything out.

 

He was part Galra, he had Galra blood in his veins and that killed him inside. He  _ hated _ that he was part of the Galra race, even if it was slight, and it was awful. He slashed at the Gladiator again, forcing it back before ducking under it’s swing. Spinning around, Keith blocked another attack and swung his bayard again.

 

“Keith?” Jolting a bit, Keith ducked under another swing and quickly downed the Gladiator, stopping the training sequence after. Shiro was standing in the doorway to the training area, he looked vaguely worried, but Keith brushed it off. They were fighting a ten thousand year old war, he tended to always look worried.

 

“What’s up Shiro?” Keith asked, he knew he was dodging a nonverbal question, he’s known Shiro for years, he knew when he was asking a question. If the way Shiro sighed, he also knew Keith wasn’t going to open up yet.

 

“Let’s train some more, I think we both need to blow off some steam.” Shiro said, and after a moment of hesitation, Keith nodded. It was still a flurry of uncoordinated attacks and all fueled mostly with his conflicted emotions and thoughts, but Shiro didn’t say anything, just kept up without overpowering Keith or outright not trying. It helped, Keith realized as he blocked another hit from Shiro, retaliating with one of his own that was easily blocked.

 

He didn’t know for sure how long he and Shiro trained, but they called it quits when Keith was knocked off his feet again, exhaustion and all around soreness keeping him grounded. Shiro dropped to sit on the floor next to Keith while they caught their breath, Keith having more trouble from training long before Shiro came in.

 

It was quiet for a few moments, before Keith closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I know it doesn’t change anything to know that I’m… I’ve got  _ their _ blood in my veins, but I still hate it,” Keith trusted Shiro, and knew well enough Shiro wouldn’t push and would let him vent if need be. The comforting weight of Shiro wrapping an arm around him was enough to encourage him to continue.

 

“Allura isn’t bothered by it anymore, and no one else seemed to really care at all. I just-I  _ hate _ that I can’t get over it, that I will always have some part of them in me, and I can’t change it.” Keith threw an arm over his face, ignoring his muscles screaming in protest. “Besides a few jokes here and there, no one says anything about it, and I don’t know- I just hate it, hate the relation I have.”

 

It was quiet for a while longer, before Keith bit back a sob. He hadn’t been able to come to terms with his heritage, and it no matter how much he thought of the fact that the others didn’t seem bothered that he was part Galra. He didn’t know if he was glad for it, or if he wanted them to hate him for it.

 

He was confused and afraid, afraid they would leave him if they found someone better, someone not distantly related to the very race they were fighting against. Keith didn’t know how to handle it, how to accept he wouldn’t be left behind, his forged family (He was never going to admit that to Lance) was precious, and he didn’t want to lose them.

 

“It’s fine Keith.” Shiro said, nearly startling Keith, he hadn’t thought Shiro would say something. The weight on his shoulder constricted gently, meaning Shiro had tugged him closer in hopes of comforting Keith. “You aren’t like them, and when you found out, you still stuck by and fought against them anyways. It’s not something to overcome so easily, but don’t doubt us. We wouldn’t blame you for something you couldn’t control. We are fighting a war against Zarkon and his soldiers, not against the entirety of the Galra race. You are fighting for good, not evil, and being related doesn’t make you any different from before.”

 

Keith wanted to argue, to let out all his fears and worries, to let Shiro know that even so, he was still afraid to lose the family he has with them. It didn’t need to be said though, because Keith was being pulled into Shiro’s arms as he broke down.

 

“You aren’t alone. You’ll never be alone, we will always be here for you, _ I _ will always be here for you.”

 

Everyone had their own way in dealing with their emotions, Keith vents it out through training. It isn’t because of anger or frustration, more of because he didn’t know  _ how _ to vent it any other way. He knew the others vented in their own ways with emotions they didn’t know how to handle well, Lance listened to music and was noisy and loud when he felt the negativity of their mission weighing on him, Hunk cooked and experimented with food, Pidge fiddled with anything they could get a hold of. Training was just how Keith vented, and it wasn’t always the best choice, but it was what he did.

 

Right now, Keith just wanted to stay there and hug Shiro more.

 

If Keith came to breakfast that morning with red eyes, no one mentioned it. Shiro sent encouraging smiles to Keith, and whenever Keith looked like he was doubting himself again, Shiro would remind him that he wasn’t alone.

 


End file.
